Episode 164
Part A Introduction There is a new Yorozuya in town therefore Gin, Shinpachi and Kagura are heading out to shut them down. On the way there, they meet several people who praise the new Yorozuya. Hearing this, they dash into the office and it happens that the members of the new Yorozuya are the predecessor of Kagura and Shinpachi. Plot Gintoki learns of another Yorozuya, seeing that they have a website they go to check it out. The members of this Yorozuya are similar to them. They then raid their head quarters. And find three people from Episode 138 and something like a robot. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura Trivia * The name 'Yorozuya Kin Gon Chan' 万事屋金良ちゃん - the phrase 'Kin Gon 金良' is a 2-character anagram derived from breaking up the single character 'Gin 銀' into its 2 radical components. * As mentioned by Kagura, the reading of the kanji phrase '万事屋' was originally banjiya, but Sakata Gintoki apparently coined the reading yorozuya. The regular kanji for yorozuya is actually '万屋'. * The animated introduction that greets the original Yorozuya trio when they visited the Yorozuya Kin Gon Chan's website - the 3 shadowed figures with the explosion in the background is an imitation of the TV series Charlie's Angels Season 1 opening sequence. The show revolves around 3 women working for a private investigation agency headed by the enigmatic Charlie, and season 1 started in the late 1970s, starring Farrah Fawcett, Kate Jackson and Jaclyn Smith as the original 'Angels'. Part B Introduction Shinpachi meets a robot from the future who tells him that he is here to help and protect him from robots from Skynet. After both talk to each other and the robot tells him a bit about the future, he notices that he mistook Shinpachi for a boy named Connor and takes his leave. Plot There’s then something of a flashback where Shinpachi finds someone that looks like Doraemon in the draw of a desk. After their discussion and some Doraemon and Terminator parodies he gets back into the desk. Characters *Shimura Shinpachi *Sakata Gintoki (cameo) *Kagura (cameo) Trivia * Though the robot was not named, the following 'hints' point to it being a spoof of Doraemon ドラえもん, a children's sci-fi and gag manga by Fujiko F. Fujio 藤子・F・不二雄, featuring a robot cat from the future sent to aid a school boy called Nobita Nobi 野比 のび太 * The Gintama future robot came out of a drawer, which presumably served as the entrance to the time machine. In Doraemon, Nobita's study desk drawer served the same purpose. * Time machine design in both series are quite similar * The ears of the Gintama future robot were chewed up by a cat, resulting in a phobia of cats, according to the robot itself. In the original Doraemon series, Doraemon's ears were all eaten away by mice, resulting in a phobia of mice. * Shinpachi literally called him 'neko-emon', a not-so-subtle hint of the original Doraemon's name. And so forth, just to name a few. * In Gintama, the following Doraemon gadgets or dougu 道具 were spoofed * Take-Wing - literally 'bamboo wing', it is a spoof of Doraemon's Take-copter タケコプター, literally bamboo (heli)copter. * Dokodemo Shouji - literally Anyplace Sliding Door, it is a spoof of Doraemon's Dokodemo Door どこでもドア, literally Anywhere Door * Daishou Light - literally big-small light, it is a spoof of 2 Doraemon gadgets, Small light スモールライト and Big light ビッグライト, whose functions are self-explanatory. * As usual Dragon Ball is once more the butt of Gintama jokes. Robot mentioned that kids have become unwilling to work hard because of the presence of 'a Dragon which can bring people back to life when 7 balls have been collected', is a not-so-subtle dig at the Dragon Ball series. The title of Part B "A dead person cannot come back to life" is also poking fun at this series. * The later part of the episode is a spoof of the Terminator movie series, with references to (John) Connor, the future leader of the Resistance forces and Skynet, the military computer system whose artificial intelligence launched a war to exterminate humankind . *The episode is black and white Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes